banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Glitter Gulch Mine
Glitter Gulch Mine is the second level in Banjo-Tooie. Entered through an old mine shaft in the Plateau, it is a large underground cavern filled with mountains of colorful, glittering gems and wondrous rock formations. The cavern was turned into an ore mine and filled with an intricate system of mine tracks. The mine was long since abandoned though, leaving behind only Canary Mary, Bullion Bill, and many Billy Bobs. Down even deeper, beneath the actual mines, is a complex network of tunnels known as the Ordinance Storage. Small, dingy, wooden shacks (such as the Power Shed, Crushing Shed, and Bullion Bill's home) are littered all throughout the mine. Parts of the mine (especially underground) are very dark and require the use of generators to power up the lights. This level was to be featured in Banjo-Kazooie but was not finished in time, so it was stored for later. Other notable landmarks include the Gloomy Caverns, fungi-ridden caverns with small prison cells, and Bullion Bill's shack. Streams of water constantly flow through the mines, and most likely come from the Waterfall Cavern. Moves Learned * Bill Drill * Beak Bayonet Collectibles Jiggies #'Reuniting Dilberta and Bullion Bill:' Dilberta is trapped in Mayahem Temple's Prison Compound. Stony Banjo must talk to the Stony in the Prison Compound to learn the sequence of the nearby switches needed to unlock the door to Dilberta's cell (it varies from game to game). After entering the cell and breaking the large rock connecting back to Glitter Gulch Mine using Bill Drill, she will return to Bill and the duo is given a Jiggy. #'Waterfall Cavern:' A Jiggy is located just in front of the grand waterfall in the Waterfall Cavern. #'Underground Pipe Maze:' There is a series of submerged pipes in a room beside the Waterfall Cavern. If Banjo and Kazooie can correctly navigate through the maze they emerge in a dark room, where only a Jiggy (and two Billy Bobs) are visible. #'Navigating Generator Room:' The Generator Room is located in the depths of Glitter Gulch Mine, which is powered by generators, which, in turn, are powered by Fire Eggs. The duo must make their way across the winding passageway while simultaneously power up each generator to make it to the end of the cavern where the Jiggy lies. The catch is that the generators don't stay active forever; they break down and shut off after a few seconds. #'Racing Canary Mary:' Once Detonator Banjo clears the rocks in front of the tunnel by Wumba's Wigwam, the duo may free Canary Mary, who, once freed, repairs the broken handcar next to the entrance. The prize for defeating her in a race is a Jiggy. #'Crushing Shed:' Mumbo must levitate the boulder with the Jiggy emblem on it into the shed once Banjo and Kazooie have activated the grinder inside it. The Jiggy boulder will be crushed, but the Jiggy will break into three pieces and land outside the shed. Mumbo may then pick up the pieces, which, once collected, equate to a full Jiggy. #'Ordnance Storage:' Bullion Bill gives the duo a Jiggy for completing the Ordnance Storage Challenge. #'Braving the Power Shed:' The basement of the Power Shed holds a Jiggy, however it is dark, and requires the duo to split up. Banjo must climb to the Power Shed's attic and turn the lights on below, while Kazooie must cross the narrow and dangerous platforms leading to the Jiggy. #'Behind the Waterfall:' A Jiggy is hidden high above in an alcove behind a waterfall near the Crushing Shed. Springy Step Shoes are required. Alternatively, a well-aimed Clockwork Kazooie Egg can also collect this Jiggy. #'Defeating Old King Coal:' Before Banjo and Kazooie may fight Old King Coal, the boss of Glitter Gulch Mine, Chuffy must be restored by Mumbo's magic. After the train is back on its tracks, the duo can fight Old King Coal for his Jiggy. Jinjos *Behind a rock in the back of the Toxic Gas Cave. *Sitting on the mine cart track near the Train Station. *Underneath a boulder next to a pile of blue gems near the Train Station. The Bill Drill is needed to free it. *Inside a jail cell. Detonator Banjo is needed to break open the cell door. *Above a water tank in the Water Storage, but can only be entered via the sunken ship in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Glowbos *Behind the rock leading down to the mine by Mumbo's Skull. *On a mountain of purple gems next to the entrance. Empty Honeycombs *Beneath a boulder inside the Toxic Gas Cave. *Inside the Train Station, inside a crate with the Rareware symbol on the side. *Beneath the boulder outside of Bullion Bill's shack. Cheato Pages *Atop the sign reading "Glitter Gulch Mine" at the entrance. Can be gotten either from jumping from the entrance rope or using Springy Step Shoes. *At the bottom of a water tank in Water Storage. *Beating Canary Mary a second time wins the duo this Cheato Page. Treble Clef In the muddy waters of the room with the tanks of water. Minigames/Shootouts *Ordnance Storage Challenge *Canary Mary's Minecart Races Characters *Bullion Bill *Dilberta the Mole *Canary Mary *The Saucer of Peril *Old King Coal (Boss/Chuffy Operator) Enemies *Billy Bob *TNT Crate *Diggit *Old King Coal (Boss) Points of interest *'Waterfall Cavern' *'Generator Cavern' *'Toxic Gas Cavern' *'Flooded Caves' *'Power Shed' *'Crushing Shed' *'Gloomy Caverns' *'Ordinance Storage' *'Water Storage' *'Train Station' *'Bullion Bill House' *'Waterfall Pond' *'Train Rails' *'Chuffy' *'Fuel Depot' *'Ore Mountains' Shortcuts to Other Worlds *Bullion Bill's shack connects to the Prison Compound in Mayahem Temple. *The Fuel Depot connects to the Space Zone in Witchyworld. *A pipeline in Jolly Roger's Lagoon leads to the Water Storage. (No other areas of Glitter Gulch Mine can be accessed.) *A Talon Torpedo Door leads to the Hailfire Peaks's Icy Side. Specifically, it leads to an ice safe, from which the Mega Glowbo can be received (No other areas of Hailfire Peaks can be accessed). *Chuffy connects to all other Train Stations with an activated Train Switch. Trivia Glitter Gulch Mine is the only world in Banjo-Tooie that doesn't contain (a) Snapdragon(s). Gallery Glitter Gulch Mine 1.jpg|Generator Cavern Glitter Gulch Mine 2.jpg|Mary Canary's truck's race Glitter Gulch Mine 3.jpg|Toxic gas cavern Glitter Gulch Mine 4.jpg|dinamite's storage Glitter Gulch Mine 5.jpg|Waterfall Cavern Names in Other Languages de:Klunkerkluft-Mine Category:Trivia Category:Trivia